


Friends

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-06
Updated: 2005-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar





	Friends

I love Joe. He's my _husband_, he's the father of my _children_, of _course_ I love him. And I miss him, I miss him _so much_.

But I don't want to leave. Leave my home, my friends, Stephie…

That's all it was. I just… I just didn't want to go. Was trying to… hold onto something, maybe.

That's why I kissed Susan, then.

We're friends, me and Susan. _Best_ friends, I'd say. I love those nights we have, just me and her and Libby, sometimes Steph and Summer, too. When it's just us girls and it feels like home again.

Except Joe isn't there.

And I love Joe.

But I.

I kissed Susan.

And.

And I want to again.


End file.
